Black Sakura
by ViolaStar246
Summary: Life in the black order is definitely not ordinary. But when an old friend of Allen's comes back, things start to get even more interesting. KandaXOC
1. Chapter 1

A dark feminine figure could be seen scaling the cliff to the Black Order at sunset. Up the large cliff towards the tower surrounded by large dark trees.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm, so this is where he is," she said as a small smile crept onto her lips.

"Looks like an interesting place..."

With those words she loped towards the gate to The Black Order, her long black hair drifting behind her.

As the slim figure approached the door, she called out in a clear voice.

"Excuse me, is this the Black Order?"

The gate keeper's eyes bulged out at the girl as she took a step back in shock. What the order saw was a tall black haired teenage girl wearing a white collared shirt with black pants. Her eyes were a dark brown color and she had a long sword attached to her belt like Kanda's.

"AKUMA!" it yelled out, startling everybody in the order.

In the next moment, a white blur shot towards the girl with a large claw protruding from where his arm should be. Faster than the order could see, the girl was gone from that spot and had drawn her sword. Before Allen could react she rushed past him toward multiple akumas trying to get through the gate, a blinding light emanating from her body. That's when the order realized that they were the reason why the gatekeeper had shouted akuma.

"Innocence first form, black sakura!" she murmured as a cascade of black flowers fell from her blade tip. As the black flowers made contact with the akuma, an explosion burst the akuma into little bits which were already beginning to disintegrate.

She stood in her blood red kimono watching the akuma disappear, her long hair settling around her face again. She strutted her way toward Allen, looking more than a bit angry.

"How did you not see those akuma coming?" she snapped at him, "You really have changed, moyashi," she finished while glaring at him.

Allen looked stunned. He was sure that he had seen this girl before. And he vaguely recalled that there was someone that called him moyashi other than Kanda. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Um, hi there..." Allen started, looking confused, "Do I...know you?" And that was when it hit Allen. Literally.

_Allen sat crossed legged in the centre of a bar with cards in his hands. Cross stood behind him. They were both smiling their heads off. Timcampy was silently floating above their heads, recording all that was happening._

_ "Royal Flush," the boy laughed and laid down his cards in front of him. A surly man who was stripped to his underwear sat in front of him, looking bewildered._

_ "God Damnit!" he yelled and threw down his cards. He looked at the boy and picked him up by the shirt. He brought him close to his nose and spoke in his deep voice._

_ "You're a stinkin' little cheat, aren't you! Give me back my money!" he exclaimed, shaking the boy. The boy simply shook his head._

_ "I didn't cheat. I'm just reaaaaaally lucky," the boy replied. The taller man that watched the boy play all this time came in and asked politely to put the kid down. The thug shook his head._

_ "Not until I get my money back!"_

_ Cross shrugged. "All right, but you asked for it." He took a small bronze coin from the pile of money the boy had won and flicked it up into the air. By the time the other man had time to look at the coin, he was out cold on the floor. Cross held the coin up to the man's face._

_ "You played the game," he whispered, and walked out of the bar with Allen trailing behind him carrying all the money. They left the clothes behind for when the man woke up. They weren't that mean._

_ Outside, with the sun beating down on her face, was a girl with long, black hair and sharp eyes. Her hair looked metallic in the sun. She looked tattered in her clothes, with dirt smeared on her skin. Allen and Cross were celebrating from their win._

_ "I'm gonna buy another drink!" the older man shouted in glee._

_ "Master! You've already spent too much money on your alcohol. We need to use the money to pay back your debts. I have a list of people that you need to get back to. I mean, look at this!" Allen took a long, rolled up list from his pocket. He rolled it all out and the end landed on the floor with a thump. "We can't have your debt kill us!"_

_Cross just rolled his eyes. "Come on! Just one more drink! One more!" _

_Allen shook his head wildly, wondering how his master could be so much like a child. _

_The girl couldn't help overhearing their conversation and smiled. She stood in their path and tried her best to look as innocent as possible._

"_Hello. My name is Akira Tsubaki. I couldn't help looking at that shiny gold ring in that pile of stuff you're holding there. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" she asked._

_Cross and Allen both looked at each other. They nodded their heads in sync._

"_Do you want it? You could...play for it?" they said together with a smile. The girl only had one thing to bet, and that was her silver earrings. The only valuable thing she owned. It would've usually been a short game. Something small is better than nothing at all, Allen thought. He looked down at his cards, this was going to be an easy game. As they walked toward the table, the girl smirked at her next victims._

_12 minutes later, Allen had lost the gold ring, watch and at least a couple hundred dollars. Cross had gone off somewhere to get a little drunk, with Timcampy by his side. His eyes scanned his cards again. There was no way she could beat him this time. No way. _

"_Royal Straight Flush," he announced like he did just a few hours before._

_She looked disappointed._

"_Awww," she whined, "It looks like she'll have to give back all my stuff...is probably what you are thinking." She laid down her cards in confidence._

"_Royal Straight Flush, in spades!"_

_Allen's jaw dropped to the floor. "Did you cheat?" he asked._

"_Nope. I'm just reaaaally lucky," Akira smirked, just as Allen had, "Thanks for all the stuff. I'll be taking my winnings now, moyashi." She started to walk away with an armful of money. All of this would last both of us for the rest of the year, she cheered in her head, I can finally treat myself to some udon. She licked her lips just thinking about it. _

_Allen watched as Akira walked away. His master would not be pleased. Where was he anyways?_

_Across in the distance, the drunk man wobbled with trustworthy Timcampy by his side._

"_Allen wouldn't like how we already went through all of the money he gave us, would he?" he said to Timcampy. He caught sight of that same dirty girl that started to gamble with Allen from a far. Even from here, he could see that she was carrying a lot of stuff. His stuff. He instantly straightened up and tried to catch up to the girl in front of him. Allen wasn't far behind, trying to keep up with his master. For a drunk guy, he seemed very coordinated. _

"_Hey you!" Cross shouted, "What are you doing with my stuff?"_

_Akira looked back and saw them slowly catching up. She sprinted ahead, so they couldn't possibly get close. "How is she so fast?" Allen questioned. Allen reached his master and prepared himself for a loud lecture._

"_Allen!" Cross threw his hands up in anger, "How could you lose? That was my drinking money!" Allen looked at Cross in disapproving manner. "...And our debt repaying money," Cross added on._

"_I know. I don't know how she did it!" Allen defended himself._

"_That's not an excuse. You could've done better than that! Now what are we going to do?" his master argued. _

_Suddenly, the black-haired girl popped in between their conversation startling them both._

"_I couldn't help but hear your arguing. I'll give all the money back, if you really need it," the girl said quietly._

_Both Allen and Cross looked like they had found an angel._

"_Would you really do that?" Cross smiled. What a cute little girl. _

"_Of course I would. You know, on just one condition," Akira continued smiling at their reaction._

_Cross' smile instantly vanished. Now what would the girl want? Couldn't she just let them have their money back out of the kindness of her heart. They had won that money fair and square. Sort of._

"_I want to travel with you guys," Akira announced._

Akira smirked at Allen, now both in their normal forms again. Allen stood, rubbing his face in pain from where Akira had smacked him.

"So, do you remember me now, moyashi? It has been a while, hasn't it?"

Inside the order, it was chaos...

"It's another exorcist!"

"Lenalee, go get them, I need to prepare for the new exorcist!" Komui cried out

Outside there also seemed to be a lot of commotion.

"BAKA MOYASHI! You don't see me for a year and you can't recognize me at all!" Akira snapped.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't see you from so far away," Allen squeaked in a microscopic voice, obviously scared of the girl.

Both of them turned as the door opened revealing Lenalee holding a clipboard walking towards them.

"Hi, welcome to the Black Order. My name is Lenalee," she said in a cheery voice.

"Hello, my name is Akira. I am an old acquaintance of Allen's," the girl responded in a calm, cool voice.

"What?" everyone in the order gasped. The order was about to get a lot more hectic.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would first like to point out that I am actually not the author of this story. I just help the author publish it and I also help her write a little bit too (Like the flashback from chpt.1). But really, this fan fiction is NOT mine. The authors note below is from the actual author.**_

***authors note. Yes I know that Kanda should be on a mission at the moment and doesn't come back for a while. The story is going to go off plot slightly. Ravi also should not be there right now. Akira will join the story after chapter 45. They will visit the order before they look for Cross. An original ark will be added before they look for Cross as well. Finally Jinx will be revealed in the fourth chapter .. Thanks for reading.**

As the 3 of them walked through the halls of the Black Order, whispers followed them up the staircases and through the halls.

"Hmm, so there is the new exorcist."

"She's just a girl."

"Apparently she knows Walker."

As they continued walking, Lenalee was describing the order.

" We have many facilities here in the order. The cafeteria is in that direction while the training areas are in the opposite direction. You also get your personal room. We have other places here that we can show you later. But you need to see Komui first."

As she finished that sentence, the doors opened to reveal the science lab. Komui quickly came to greet them.

"Hello, you must be Allen's friend Akira. Welcome to the Black Order!" He said as they rose up the elevator.

"We need to check your innocence`s compatibility."

As they reached the top floor where Herbraska was, Komui said, "She will check your innocence. There is no need to be scared like Allen was," earning him a glare from Allen.

Akira stepped forward when Komui said this and walked toward Herbraska's arms that were reaching for her. As Herbraska was checking Akira, she quickly gasped and dropped her Thankfully, Akira managed to grab the railing and hoist herself back on the platform.

"Erm, is everything alright?" Akira asked Herbraska as she regained her footing on the platform.

"Y-you have m-more than one innocence." Herbraska stuttered startling Lenalee and Komui.

"YOU HAVE WHAT?" Lenalee and Komui both exclaimed.

"Yes, I have 3 innocences implanted in me. Is anything wrong?" Akira asked again in a worried tone.

"Er, it's nothing...OTHER THAN THE FACT YOUR BODY CAN HANDLE 3 INNOCENCES." Komui shouted losing his composure.

"Ahem, let Herbraska test your innocences again," he said.

Once again Herbraska picked Akira up and examined her.

"Well her innocence compatibility is quite high. It is 93

"Thanks Herbraska," Komui said as the elevator began to sink downwards again. As they reached the science floor Komui called out in a loud voice "WE HAVE A NEW EXORCIST!" This caused quite a bit of commotion in the area. Akira was quickly bombarded with questions about her innocence.

"Why don't you just let her show you?" Allen said smirking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They walked down the long staircase leading to one of the training rooms. Out of nowhere, a loud crash could be heard from the bottom of the stairwell. From below, you could hear more shouting.

"Baka Usagi!" a shout echoed through the staircase. Everyone stopped, knowing what was coming next, except for Akira who stood there confusedly.

"Yuu is being mean again!" a cry responded shortly after. Allen looked at Lenalee, nodding his head. _And then this is where..._

A blur could be seen flying towards them. It seemed to be screaming for its life. Akira instantly reacted and smashed it back where it came from. Looking downwards, the group saw that Akira had hit Ravi who was now unconscious on top of Kanda whom was glaring fiercely at them.

Quietly, Allen sighed in relief. _At least she didn't stab him or slice him up. That would have been a problem._

Ravi looked helplessly, flailing his arms to get himself back up, but failing miserably. His red hair swept over his one, green eye. The other was covered by an eyepatch. He wore a green bandana that stood out from the rest of his black, exorcist outfit.

Kanda, on the other hand, looked like he was about to kill someone. Anyone in his reach, which at the moment was Ravi. He had long hair that was held together by a ponytail. His eyes seemed to pierce through the air like glass. Akira stared at the angry boy in front of her, no doubt around her age. He shoved Ravi off him angrily and looked over the crowd. His eyes stopped at the girl standing above him on the staircase, slightly flustered by the new face staring at him. He usually didn't bother with newcomers, but this girl looked a bit different._***refer to Authors note**_

"Here is the new exorcist Kanda," Komui cut in, "Her name is Akira. Come, we are going to see her Innocences." He walked passed the two, gesturing for both of them to follow along.

Making their way back down the stairs, Lenalee looked at Allen walking beside Akira. She wondered how they could have met before. Akira was looking at Allen, she still could remember how they met crystal clear. Lenalee ran up to them.

"So, when are you going to tell us your story?" Lenalee asked.

Allen was about to explain when Akira interrupted

"I got this. But i'm just saying, it's not going to be short," Akira stated.

_ The day was turning to dusk. Akira stood watching Cross stare at her with bulging eyes. He was feeling tired now and just wanted to get his money back. But there was no way that he'd let her travel with them. Allen, well, Allen was an exception. Cross shook his head furiously. Another brat? Not going to happen._

"_No way! Why would you want to travel with us anyways?" Cross responded._

_Akira paused. She looked down at the ground, thinking about what to do next._

"_Do you want your money back, or not? I'm asking a very simple request. I just, I just want to come, okay? There's no need for a complicated answer," Akira said rashly. She thought quickly back to her home in the slums. She would need to leave it. But this was more important right now. Jinx could fend for his own with the money they saved._

_Cross instantly looked like a child again. "Please, please, please give back the money. Would you really want to travel around with two bums like us?" Cross pleaded. Allen looked at his master and shook his head. _

"_Look, you seem like an okay girl, but my master's right. You don't want to come with us," Allen continued for his master._

_The girl looked at them, from the master to the boy. Then she peered at the boy's arm. _

"_I know about the innocence," she said finally, shocking both Cross and Allen._

"_H-how do you know about that" Allen asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer._

"_Well isn't it obvious, I am compatible with them." Akira shot back evidently annoyed with their answers..._

"The rest is self explanatory in my opinion" Akira finished huffing slightly at the memory.

Just as she finished her story, they reached the training rooms. After they had all filed into the room, Komui said,"Well, show us what you've got"

"Well, this is my first innocence," she said calmly as she stepped forward. A glowing light engulfed her, blinding most people. As the light faded away, it left a girl in a blood red kimono embroidered with gold and black flowers. Her sword had turned a deep red color and her feet wore straw sandals.

"Wow!"

"Your entire appearance changes!"

"There are a couple of attacks that come with this innocence. Black sakura, White sakura and swords dance. Black sakura as you saw will cause explosions. White sakura on the other hand acts as knock out gas. Swords dance will allow me to wield multiple swords at a time allowing me to attack multiple Akuma." she said quickly in one breath.

"I am much faster in this state as well" she said in a clear voice.

"Here is my second form," she said quietly as her body transformed again. This time, large dragon like wings sprouted from her back as her arms and legs transformed into large claws. Her body was barely covered by a black tube top and short black shorts. Ravi was quickly out cold with a large nosebleed from this.

"My physical strength goes up by quite a bit in this state. I can crush akuma using my claws. There is no need for separate attacks. Oh, and obviously I can fly in this state."

"My final form isn't something I can activate on a regular basis. It is for when I actually need it. It will not come out otherwise," Akira finished with a sigh reverting to her normal form.

"Well, I think its time to call it a day. Lenalee can you show Akira to her room? I need to get back to "work".'" Komui said breaking through the silence.

Lenalee led Akira up to her room and pointed out some other places as they passed. As they bid goodnight and the door closed, Akira smiled. She was going to like this place...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**  
**As you can probably guess, the original ark is going to begin soon. Allen, Lenalee, Ravi, Kanda and Akira are on this mission. This chapter was just a filler.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

At 5:30 am, a lone figure could be seen making her way down the staircase to the meditation room. Unlike Allen, Akira had a very good sense of direction and hardly ever got lost. She crept into the room and begin to meditate thinking about the days ahead.

A couple hours later at 7:00 am Lenalee decided to check on the newcomer and opened the door to an empty room. A small note was left on the table, _I am meditating now, I think i can find my way there. _Knowing who was also going to meditate at this time she sprinted from the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Kanda was heading down to the meditation room as well. As he opened the door, he froze. The newcomer was in there sitting quietly. He hovered at the door for a while, debating whether to leave, when her voice pierced through the silence

"Well are you going to come in or not?" Akira said calmly, her eyes still closed. Kanda just stared at the black haired girl that sat on the floor. He shook his head in disbelief and sat down right next to her.

"I see that you meditate," Kanda said quietly.

"Shhh," Akira replied swiftly and continued to meditate as if he wasn't there. But now Akira was a bit more restless. The two meditated for a while longer, but Akira felt odd that the presence of someone was next to her while doing so. Kanda couldn't help fidgeting either. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He had sometimes meditated with Lenalee, but for some reason, he couldn't swallow the fact that he was meditating beside Akira.

"I think I'll leave," Kanda started, making his way to the door.

"No," Akira suddenly said, "Stay. I know it's awkward, but there's not exactly another meditation room, is there? We can both just...deal with it." Kanda nodded his head slowly and sat down again. He closed his eyes and, that was it.

Lenalee flew down the hallways to check on the two exorcists. She just hoped that the room wasn't broken yet. She knew that at least one of these two wasn't exactly the most welcoming person. She reached the room and peered in silently. And there, sitting right beside each other, were Akira and Kanda. At peace.

"Hey Akira," Allen called across the cafeteria when she arrived after meditating. "Let's introduce you to Jerry, he can make anything. His food is really good."

" Hello, nice to meet you Akira, as Allen said, I can make just about anything." Jerry said cheerfully. "What do you want to eat?"

" Oh okay, then can I have udon noodles?" she asked.

"Sure thing and What about you Allen?" Jerry responded

"Can I have..."

A couple minutes later Allen was heading to a table with his large pile of food with Akira following behind him.

"Your eating habits haven't changed have they," she said while sighing.

"Sorry, but I have a parasitic type which takes more out of me," he responded to her.

"Suuure, you do realize that my innocence is a parasitic type as well. You just need something to blame for your overly large appetite," Akira shot back.

Lenalee waved to them as they approached the table. "Nii-san says that there are no missions today so we're going to show you around for the day," she said cheerily.

"Hey, since we are not doing anything special today, how about some sparring Akira?" Allen asked.

"Sure, just like old times," Akira responded grinning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after that, Lenalee, Allen, Akira and Ravi who was dragging Kanda headed down to the training rooms once again.

As they reached the room Akira asked " So what are all your innocences like?"

"How about you spar with us to show you what they are like?" Ravi suggested.

"Sounds like fun" Akira replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allen was up first.

"I hope your innocence has developed," Akira said smirking. "Start whenever you want," she said as she turned around to walk to the other side of the room. Allen nodded to himself and made his first move, activating his innocence with speed and charged towards her. Akira easily caught him by the arm and flipped him sending him to the floor with a loud thud.

"She didn't even need to use her innocence," Ravi said in a scared voice.

"You have gotten faster moyashi," Akira said cheerfully helping him back up.

"Thanks," Allen said sarcastically wincing as he stood up. "Anybody else want to spar with Akira?"

" I will," Ravi piped up. "Your second form is really interesting," he said to Akira.

Glaring at him, Akira said, "You seemed to be unconscious for most of that portion. By the way, is it possible for an equipment type innocence to be destroyed?"

"Why don't you try?" Ravi shot back smirking at the lack of knowledge she had with equipment type innocences.

Ravi started to activate his innocence, his hammer slowly growing and growing in size. Akira transformed into her second form as well. Quickly, Ravi swung his large hammer towards Akira only to have it stopped by a giant claw that was trying to crush it. Akira was gripped on to the hammer and gave it small squeeze. But it was enough to form a crack along one side of it.

" WHAT! How did you do that? My innocence!" Ravi wailed.

" Its okay, Ravi. Komui can fix it," Allen reassured him.

"Sorry," Akira apologized though in her head she was slightly pleased.

Ravi turned away in dismay to go bother Komui. Lenalee stepped up to Akira next.

"Its my turn now," she chirped happily

Lenalee equipped into her Dark boots and sent multiple kicks immediately in Akira's direction. Akira weaved back and forth dodging each of the kicks. As they moved around the training room they got faster and faster. Finally, Akira placed her hand on Lenalee's boot and flipped over Lenalee. Akira landed with a calm grace and slowly placed her palm on Lenalee's neck, right before Lenalee turned around.

"Akira wins," Allen said calmly. "If that was a sword or knife Lenalee would probably be dead."

By this time Kanda was impressed by the newcomer. She had singlehandedly beat Allen, Ravi and Lenalee without breaking a sweat. She did not even look tired.

"Che," he said as he stood up and walked towards them.

"Eh? You too, Bakanda? Don't go easy on him Akira," Allen said evilly as Kanda approached them. He took one look at Akira and decided that he really wouldn't. It was time to see how strong she really was.

"Mugen activate, First form activate," both of them said simultaneously.

Lenalee was confused. The aura around Akira seemed completely different, like she was fiercer and more determined after her innocence activated and when she was serious.

They rushed towards each other swords barred. All that could be seen was a flash of blades. When the two came apart, it could be seen that both of them had minor cuts. Kanda seemed to be panting slightly. Before he could catch his breath completely, Akira rushed towards him again. As she was about to reach him, he unexpectedly stepped forward to block causing their feet to be tangled and to lose their balance. Yelping, Akira fell on top of him with her sword in between them. Kanda's sword lay beside them where he dropped it after they fell. Akira got up briskly and brushed herself off. She turned to face Allen, her face still, but if you looked deeply enough, you could catch a bit of red.

By now it was noon, so the group headed down, back to the cafeteria for lunch. As they were walking down the stairs, they met up with Ravi with another man.

"Hey, Akira. This is Crow-chan. He is another exorcist," Ravi said cheerfully. His hammer was back in one piece again.

"Nice to meet you. My real name is Arystar Krory III but most people call me Krory," he said, greeting her politely.

"Nice to meet you as well. My name is Akira," she responded calmly. She took a good look at Krory. It was almost as if he was a vampire. She liked it.

"Akira!" a voice called from down the hallway. The group turned around to see Johnny running towards them; he was panting.

"K-komui says that they want you down at the Lab," he huffed.

"They probably want the measurements for your uniform," Allen said. "You better go soon."

"Komui also wants the rest of you to come as well," Johnny added.

When the group arrived there was a lot of chaos.

"GUESS WHAT? We have a new Robot ready," Komui shouted gleefully. "Anybody want a closer look?"

As most of the group heard this they quickly backed away. Sadly, Akira whom did not know of the previous occurrences stood there staring at the massive robot standing in front of her.

"You should see my new Komurin," Komui said happily to Akira,"It will take your measurements for you."

Komurin picked up Akira after this statement and began examining her. A researcher watched in dismay to see another robot of Komui's. He had been told to bring Komui his coffee and held it out to him. Komui, who was distracted by the success of Komurin, reached for the coffee, but knocked it over right where the circuits were on Komurin.

_uh-oh this cannot be good..._

It quickly tightened its grip on Akira causing her to gasp for air and spit out blood. Before anybody else could react she pulled out her sword and slashed at one of its arms. To block the shot Komurin dropped her on the ground.

"DON'T HURT KOMURIN!" Komui wailed as Akira activated her first innocence. Everybody else behind her doing the same. In a flash, Komurin shot needles toward the exorcists. All of them except for Akira who had managed to stop the needle heading toward her, were out cold.

"MUST MEASURE FOR UNIFORMS!" it called out in a robotic voice, grabbing at random scientists.

"Somebody stop that thing!" Reever yelled as he was backed into a corner by the monstrous robot.

Its arms shot towards Reever, but just in time a flash flew by him. Suddenly, the arms of Komurin had vanished, sliced off. The blur stopped and there was Akira, looking very, very annoyed.

"Can you not control your own robots?" she snapped at them.

Komurin quickly turned around to look at her and charged. As it reached her, she jumped and brought her sword down on the robot slicing it in half.

"NOOO!" Komui wailed as Akira walked up to him. She quickly smacked him in the head glaring at him wiping the blood from her mouth.

By this time Allen had recovered and stood up shakily. "So what did you want Komui" he said in a tired tone.

"I will tell you soon. Bring Ravi and Kanda with you," he said while picking up Lenalee.

Two of the researchers picked up Ravi but nobody seemed to want to pick Kanda up in fear that he wake up while they were doing so. Sighing, Akira walked up to him and hoisted him over her shoulder like a sack and followed Allen to Komui's cluttered desk. Sometime on the way there Kanda awoke to find himself balanced on someone else's shoulder.

"So you're awake now," a calm, cool female voice greeted him.

Straightening up, he realized that he was being carried by Akira. Slightly embarrassed, he quickly nodded his head and walked up ahead of Akira, his ponytail flapping behind him. Being carried by Akira? Not Kanda's choice of transportation.

As they reached the desk Komui picked up folder and tossed it to the five of them.

"Akira, here is your first mission."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: ****Okay... so the original ark is starting. It will run from chapter 4-8. After that it will follow the manga ark at chapter 45. thank you for reading. R&R**

* * *

Chapter 4 ^.^

As the sun rose, Akira could be seen getting ready for the mission. Her attire had completely changed today, she was wearing knee high black combat boots with a pair of light gray cargo pants. Akira also had a pouch attached to her belt along with her sword. Her hair was tied up by a silver ribbon in a long ponytail behind her. She was thinking about the information that Komui had given them yesterday gazing out the window where the sun was rising.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_ "There have been a stream of Akuma attacks in this small town," Komui said in a sad tone, still depressed over the destruction of another robot. _

_ "Your mission is to find out why," he finished with a sigh_

_ "Nii-san, Why is there no finder coming with us on this mission?" Lenalee asked._

_ "Well, one of you definitely knows this place better than any finder," Komui said glancing at Akira who was standing there quietly staring at the information on the folder._

_ "Yes," Akira murmured her voice barely above a whisper._

As Akira left her room she met up with Lenalee who was also ready for their mission.

"Lenalee, when you get there, keep your hood up and do not look anybody in the eye," Akira said quietly as they walked down the hallways to the gate.

"Is there any reason why?" Lenalee quired.

"It is safer for you," Akira responded in a tone that showed that she would not expand on that thought.

As they reached the beginning of the hallway and group of voices could be heard yelling at each other.

"Bakanda! How many times have I told you the name is Allen!"

"Che, it is not my fault you resemble a beansprout."

As Akira and Lenalee approached, the group continued to be engrossed in their argument. After standing there for a few minutes, Akira finally lost it.

"SHUT UP! We have a mission right now!" she yelled, startling them all.

"Let's go", she said in a quiet tone as she swung her cloak over herself and walked out of the gate.

After they had illegally boarded the train and found seats, Ravi couldn't help but stare at Akira's solemn expression. She seemed like that ever since they had gotten their mission.

"Akira?" Ravi asked breaking the awkward silence, "Is something wrong?"

Looking up in surprise, Akira quickly responded in a sharp tone, "Nothing."

"Why don't you tell us about yourself then?" Ravi said in a low voice knowing that he probably hit a nerve.

"Sorry about that," Akira apologized. "I have no idea when I was born, just my age. I began to travel with that womanizer and moyashi when I was 14. Before then, I lived in the town that we are heading to. I have lived there since I was six. It is not the most pleasant place to live in, or the safest. Be careful when you get there," she finished in a serious tone.

"Six? Where did you live before then?" Ravi continued questioning.

"A laboratory, I got my innocences there. They were forced on me," Akira responded coldly, turning her face away from them.

This statement hushed all of them into silence. Lenalee could be seen trembling slightly and Ravi decided to shut up before any more damage was done. As Akira stared out the window many bad memories came flooding into her head.

_ "Give it to her again!" A loud commanding voice rung through the laboratory._

_ "Her body has already taken in two of them! We can not waste anymore!" another person yelled back._

_ What could be seen was a small girl laid on a counter with many wires poking out of her body. She seemed to be unconscious lying on the table emotionless. The only hint of life inside of her was a shallow breathing and the small rise of her chest along with it. As the innocence was forced in the frail girl, she began writhing and screaming in agony with all the scientists surrounding her with clipboards. Her blood splattered the white washed floors ._

_ "See, her body isn't accepting it!" a different voice snapped angrily._

_ "That is the third one, but how come they are not coming back out of the body like the previous specimens?" a voice asked in a worried tone._

_ "I don't know, but if the superiors find out that we wasted another innocence on her, we are screwed," another voice replied in an equally worried tone._

_ "We can throw her out, make it look like she ran away. None of us could stand up to these mutations anyways. She will probably die if we toss her out so there is no problem," a cool male voice said, his voice ringing through the chatter of the other scientists._

_ Little did the group of scientists know that this young girl was still conscious and had heard every word... _

"Akira? Akira? AKIRA!" Allen yelled finally giving up. "We are here."

"Hmm? Sorry, I dozed off," she said getting out of her seat stretching.

"You're losing focus," Allen commented worried about Akira.

"Yeah, I know" Akira replied gazing into the distance where a small dingy town could be seen.

As they arrived at the outskirts of the town, the stench of dried blood hit their noses making them cringe. After yanking up Lenalee's hood, Akira quickly walked down the main road.

"Hey, the Reaper is back!"

"Wonder if Jinx knows."

"Nice to see her again."

Murmurs followed the group as they trailed behind Akira. As they approached the end of the street, some knives came flying towards Akiras feet.

"Wha-" was all Ravi could get out before Akira had vanished.

"Joy, they are at it again," Allen grumbled.

A moment after, a bunch of shurikens came flying toward a young man standing on the empty road. All the other people seemed to have left the road. The man quickly pulled out a gun on Akira who was charging towards him and fired a couple of bullets. In a flash, all the bullets cascaded onto the ground from being blocked by the sword. Akira quickly pinned the man down by the throat with her sword.

"Yield, you win again," the man muttered in an annoyed tone.

Akira quickly let him up and smirked at him. "I always do Jinx," she said smugly before she was quickly caught in a bone crushing hug by him.

"Good to see that you haven't gotten rusty," he said grinning.

"In your dreams," she shot back matching his grin.

Now that the both of them were not moving, the group could see the man better. He was around their age and carried 2 guns with him. He had light blue-gray hair and dark gray eyes. The man was dressed in a dark top with beige cargo pants. His hair was tied up into a high, short ponytail with some bangs covering portions of his face.

"Hey, Jinx!" Allen called out.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" he yelled back still hugging Akira.

Allen turned around to look at the rest of the group, gesturing them to come towards Akira and the unknown man.

As they approached the man, Allen began to introduce them, "This is Jinx. Jinx these people are Lenalee, Ravi and Kanda."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akira's best friend" Jinx replied in a calm voice as Akira extricated herself from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Eh! b-but you guys were fighting, right?" Ravi asked extremely confused.

"That is their way of greeting each other," Allen explained sighing. "Its quite annoying."

"So...we should get going right?" Lenalee commented breaking through the silence.

As Akira attempted to walk forward, she was blocked by a tall male figure in her way.

"Heh, who knew the Reaper was just a girl," he said smirking at Akira.

"Would you mind moving?" Akira said in a chilling tone.

"After I get your territory," the man replied obviously not pleased on how Akira was responding to his presence.

"Please do not take too long. By the way, could the rest of you come out. I hate wasting time," Akira called out.

As the group of exorcists gave confused looks towards each other, about 15 people stepped out of the alleyway armed with weapons.

"Come," Akira commanded.

The man in front of her charged towards her only to be kneed the in stomach instantly causing him to fall to the ground. As he fell, 5 of the 15 people rushed towards Akira. She quickly kicked one of the people in the gut sending him crashing into 2 others. One of the last ones lunged at her with a long knife only to be tripped. He skidded across the ground stopping meters away from Akira. The final one began to back away, obviously scared of her.

"Leave, before I actually decide to hurt you," she threatened to the remaining people.

Most of them scattered, fading into the shadows except for one.

"You again?" Akira quired at the person standing behind her. "I warned you that the next time you attacked me you would regret it."

"Don't you underestimate me," the person snarled charging at her wielding a large axe.

The person seemed to rush right past Akira. As the person stopped a small sound could be heard behind the person. The person's arm was lying on the ground with axe still in hand.

"I told you I would not hesitate the next time," Akira said as the person fell to their knees wailing, their blood pouring from where the arm once was.

She turned around to face the group of exorcists after sheathing her bloodstained sword, her face devoid of all emotion. Jinx walked up to her and patted her on the back. "Lets go," he muttered in her ear. Looking over his shoulder he called out the the group behind them, " Coming?"

Aroused, the group quickly followed the pair, leaving the bodies on the street behind them, still slightly shocked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they entered a small house, a figure could be seen running towards Akira whom had entered the house first. Jinx quickly rushed forwards and caught the figure before Akira could slice the person's head off. As they stopped moving, Ravi could see Akira's sword held at a woman's throat her eyes flashing dangerously. Quickly sheathing her sword, she stood up straight again.

"Akira, this is Safu-," Jinx introduced the woman to Akira.

"Oh, sorry about that," Akira interrupted in an emotionless tone walking into a small room at the back of the house. As they reappeared, she seemed to be holding twin swords with a another broad one hanging on her back. Walking past them she strode out the door into the forest, on the other side of the house.

"Leave her be," Jinx said, sighing. "She needs to clear her head."

"Er, Hi," Safu said smiling at the group nervously, "Make yourself at home."

After the group took a seat on the couch, Lenalee finally took the courage to ask, "Jinx, can you tell us about Akira's past? I don't want her so say things that could bring up bad memories. Oh, and what did that man mean about territory?"

"The territory question is easy. This town is divided into sections. People can own sections by fighting for it. You are allowed to control a territory if you own it. Right now you are on the Reaper's territory which is Akira's and mine. This is also probably the safest place you can be in this town. If the person owning the land is defeated they lose their territory. More territory is basically more control." He quickly explained.

"Akira's past... thats is harder to explain." he continued sighing as Safu picked up a book and began to read.

"I first met her 10 years ago..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Huffing, a young boy could be seen sprinting headlong into the dark forest. Gasping for air, he looked back to see a large figure looming over him. Dodging the multiple shots heading towards him, he weaved skillfully through the trees. Finally a large claw pierced his thigh causing him to fall to the ground in agony._

_ How could this have happened? They were once a happy family. After his mother had died everything had gone wrong. Why did father try to bring her back? Didn't he know the consequences? _

_Twisting his head towards the akuma, knowing that he would die, he sighed in defeat. Watching in horror, a large claw came towards his head. He was sure his life would end right then. Suddenly a blur shot past him taking a claw with it. Was it a girl? The figure rushed toward the akuma, which was once his father, sword barred. After dodging multiple shots she brought the sword down on one of its arms taking it completely off only to be swiped into a nearby tree. Collapsing to the ground, the girl quickly propped herself up shaking, half of her body covered with blood. To his amazement she seemed to transform large wings sprouting out of the back. Her hand changed into large claws. In a flash, she was gone, charging towards the akuma. The akuma attempted to grab her with its remaining claw only to have it crushed. At last the girl reached the akuma and crushed it into small bits. As the akuma disintegrated the girl went back to normal falling to the ground unconscious._

_ Getting up, Jinx crawled over the the broken figure on the ground, heaving the unconscious girl on his back he headed home. After limping back to his home, he propped her awkwardly on the couch and collapsed, falling into a fitful sleep._

"We basically became a team after that." Jinx finished running his hand through his hair.

"Her past is simple from what I know about it. From what I know her mother and father sold her to the laboratory because they couldn't keep her alive. The only thing is remembers about Her parents were their final screams as they were being killed." he finished.

"Can one of you get Akira? She is just off the path in the forest in a clearing. She should be easy to spot," Jinx asked standing up and heading to the back room.

At this point, Allen and Ravi were asleep on the couch and Lenalee had went off with Safu into another part of the house. Sighing, Kanda stood up to find Akira.

As Kanda approached the clearing, Akira did not seem to notice him at all. He watched her in amazement as she brought the large sword down with ease and swung it gracefully in a clear arch above herself. She instantly brought it to a standstill in front of herself with a flick of her wrist. Akira turned around, her bright violet eyes looking at him.

"I'm coming, give me a minute," she said in a clear voice picking up the other swords that were left on the ground.

"Your eyes?" Kanda said in shock, he had thought they were brown.

"Oh! I must have dropped my contacts." Akira said in a surprised voice walking past Kanda.

"My eye color is odd. It sometimes freaks people out." she quickly explained as they made their way back to the house.

Kanda did have to admit her eyes were slightly frightening. Her eyes were a very bright violet color and sharper. They were much more vivid than Lenalee's eyes.

As they entered the house, Jinx poked his head out of the back room.

"So you are finally back," He said in a calm voice.

"I suppose it is time to discuss the problem," Akira said as Lenalee and Safu came back into the main room.

"It seems that the Akuma attacks only occur at night. According to the people that live there they have seen multiple akuma each night. Recently there seems to be less of them. I'm worried" Jinx said in a serious tone.

"So tonight we go" Akira said calmly.

"Yep, rest while you can" Jinx replied.

At this comment, Allen and Ravi attempted to go back to sleep. Lenalee went off with Safu again. Jinx picked up a book and began reading it while Akira wandered back into the store room. Curious as to what was there, Kanda follow her. As the door swung open, he stood there in shock. Lined up on the walls were many types of weapons ranging from guns to swords. Akira placed the swords that she was using on the empty hooks. Uninterested, Kanda left the room. As the door shut behind him, Akira sighed in relief. She hated people looking at her or following her. She quickly sat down on the stool and began to sharpen her own blades.

The clanking sound of metal hitting metal woke Allen and Ravi.

"Wha-" Ravi said groggily.

"Akira is just sharpening the blades. Good luck on getting more sleep," Jinx said not lifting his head from his book.

Sighing, Allen stood up stretching out his stiff joints. "Want to go explore?" he asked Ravi whom was also getting up.

"Sure, Come on, Yuu" he said cheerily.

"Don't call me that, Baka usagi!" Kanda snapped back pointing his sword at Ravi's neck.

"If you are going to cause even more noise, get out," Jinx said in an annoyed tone.

"Allen," Ravi asked "What do you think is going on here? Akira seems worried."

"I don't know," Allen responded. "Akira is just worried about us being here. I think we should be prepared though..." he finished gazing towards the small town.


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As nightfall approached, a group could be seen preparing in front of a small house.

"You are coming?" Ravi asked incredulously when Jinx and Safu appeared.

"Of course, we can defend ourselves." Jinx replied in a calm voice.

As he said those words, Akira walked out of the house holding a belt with twin swords attached. Throwing it at Safu, she said, "Use those to protect yourself, let's go."

"Don't get lost Allen," she called over her shoulder as she walked forward.

The group trooped down the road now deserted from any signs of life. Turning on a small alleyway, Akira walked ahead of the group, alert.

"Don't bother me today. If you do I will kill you," she said harshly her voice echoing through the small alleyways. Small scuffling sounds could be heard moving away as she said that warning.

"Ah! They are coming!" Allen called out his eye giving him a warming.

A hoard of akuma quickly came their way scattering them. Quickly, multiple akumas were destroyed.

"Heehee!" one giggled as Akira slashed at it, her blood red sword glittering in the moonlight.

The akuma quickly blocked her sword with one of its own. Gasping, Akira quickly ducked as the akuma swung a large hammer over her head.

"It's so much fun!" the akuma laughed, "I can copy so many abilities!"

Snarling, Akira sent multiple attacks driving the akuma in a corner. Blocking the attacks with a sword, the akuma continued laughing until the blue sword that it was using suddenly vanished letting Akira slice off part of its arm.

"Gah! I am out of range!" it yelped.

Hearing this comment, Akira sent it flying down a side of the alleyway. Chasing it down there, she reverted back to her normal form.

As Akira chased the akuma, another one began laughing.

"Serves him right! She figured out his ability," it cackled

"Should we go help her?" Lenalee said in a worried tone.

"Nah, Akira probably has a better chance than any of us," Allen replied.

Meanwhile, Akira was fighting an interesting battle without her innocence. Gritting her teeth she was smashed into a wall by the akuma. Taking her sword the sliced? at its other arm cutting it off. Ducking from its legs they jumped upwards activating her first innocence slicing the akuma in half as it kicked her. Akira was impaled by a pole in her stomach as she hit the wall. Pushing herself off, She landed on the ground to prepare for the next attack as the akuma approached, her blood dripping down her leg. "Damn, I can't last too long like this," she thought tying her sash tightly around her wound.

The others were all fighting their own battles as well. A group of akuma separated from them and rushed to a different location.

"Where are they going?" Ravi called out to the rest of them.

"Probably to Akira. Don't worry" Jinx replied kicking one akuma in the direction of Ravi's hammer.

"Che," Kanda snapped as another group of akuma were destroyed.

"They are never ending!" Ravi complained taking some more of them out.

"There has to be a reason behind this," Jinx commented dodging multiple akuma hits.

Meanwhile Akira was busy herself in a different area. After consecutively destroying seven or eight akuma, she was very annoyed and tired. Why did all of them have to have stupid abilities, she thought in her head.

"Nee-chan?" A quiet voice came from behind Akira.

"Heehee! What do we have here?" one of the any akuma cackled at the small girl shooting a torrent of needles at her frightened figure.

Before the girl could do anything the needles had all been blocked by Akira. Most of them had fallen to the ground in small bits. Pulling the remaining ones out of the leg, Akira turned to face the girl.

"Its okay, just go to bed," she said in a comforting tone smiling . As the girl ran away Akira turned around transforming into her second innocence form, her leg dripping fresh blood.

Charging at the remaining akuma, she swept her leg around in a circle crushing all the nearby akuma. Reverting to her first form she closed her eyes concentrating.

"Lenalee!" Allen called out as she was kicked on the ground by an akuma. The number of the akuma were overwhelming. She gasped as one of the akuma charged towards her. As it was about to hit her, she seemed to vanish appearing on a rooftop with Jinx who was panting a cut in his left leg.

Before anybody else could do anything, he was pinned to a wall by an akuma. At that moment another couple akuma engaged Lenalee in battle stopping her from helping him.

"Eh? You are only a human," it said confusedly crushing him into the wall.

Safu could only stare in shock as she watched the only person whom had ever remotely cared about her being crushed. Why had she even come? It was not as if she could even fight in the slightest.

_ "Who are you?" a man's rough voice called out at a figure standing in the middle of a group of bodies strewn across the ground. Safu was on the ground behind the man quivering. She had found herself pinned to the wall by that man before her unexpected savior came. Gasping for air, she looked up._

_ "Hmpt, you are on my territory and you do not know who I am? Leave!" the other man scoffed._

_ "Why you-" the first man yelled while charging toward the other one._

_ The second smaller man quickly shot at the man hitting him directly at the knees causing him to fall down meters before him._

_ Looking down, the man smiled at Safu and helped her up. After doing so, he quickly walked away leaving her standing there._

She personally chased after him for a while. He was the first and only person to have smiled at her in that town. Eventually he let her stay at his house. As the days past he began to open up to her. She still did not know much about him., the man who had saved her. Now, she was about to watch him knew that he let her in because he felt sorry for her and it was just convenient at the time but she really found him special. He was her one and only friend.

"Hmm? Aren't you going to beg for mercy?" the akuma asked Jinx whom was still pinned to the wall.

"Hah, are you crazy? Of course not," he rasped, smirking at the akuma angering it more.

Safu couldn't take it anymore, he had saved her and now she was watching him die right in front of her. Gripping her swords she charged at the akuma only to be kicked away. As she crawled back up a tingling sensation began inside of her. The twin swords seemed to be apart of her now. Standing up, she threw one of the swords towards the akuma's head. It cut straight through the akuma's skull. It screamed at her as it clutched at its skull already beginning to disintegrate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira had her own problems at the time...

"What do we do? She is just standing there," one akuma hissed to the other.

"Who cares? Just surround her and kill her. Easy," it hissed back.

As the group of many akuma surrounded her, she opened her sharp violet eyes. Out of nowhere, at least a dozen blood red swords appeared around her.

"Swords dance, black sakura," She murmured as the swords shot away from her masked by black flower petals. In the next moment, a chain of explosions began around her wiping out dozens of akuma in one shot. Yelling in surprise, one of the akuma darted back to where the rest of them were.

Landing on the ground, Jinx kicked away an akuma whom had realized that Safu had the innocence.

"Protect the innocence!" Allen called as the group surrounded Safu.

"HELP!" a voice rang out from the side of the alley way in which Akira had gone down. An akuma came into view the its echoes faded into silence.

"The exorcist there... She is a demon. She wiped out everybody else at once!" Whirling around it charged back the direction it came with the rest of the akuma it.

"Leave these small fry for later" it called.

"...Well we know Akira is all right" Allen said in a weary tone as Ravi managed to destroy the rest of the akuma with a fire seal down the small alleyway burning them into a crisp.

"They are not very smart are they...?" Lenalee commented lightly.

"Nor are they very well organized either are they?" Ravi continued.

"Che, It doesn't matter" Kanda said coldly as he rejoined them. There was a feeling he couldn't shake off though. It seemed too easy.

"Let's go" Allen said. " Safu looks like she is about to faint," gesturing at the girl sitting on the ground trembling.

"Kanda, can you go get Akira?" Lenalee asked him being helped up by Allen and Ravi as Jinx picked up Safu.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kanda approached Akira, She was looking away from him still very tense. Just as he stepped into the clearing she vanished, appearing in front of him her sword millimeters away from his ear, her eyes flashing. Freezing in shock, a yell of pain came from behind him. Suddenly she was gone again, now behind him, an akuma disintegrating at her feet. He hadn't sensed its presence at all.

"Get ready. They are coming" she said as large figures loomed upon them...


	7. Chapter 7

******Authors Note: Sorry for this extremely short chapter. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Glancing around himself, Kanda realized just how many akuma there were. They were completely surrounded by hoards of them. Akira was gone, already defending from the multiple attacks. A ring of swords appeared around her, taking out many akuma. As an akuma charged towards her, evading the swords, Akira brought the one that she was holding down bringing down a shower of black petals. The swords around her had bursts of black petals as well destroying even more akuma. Landing on the ground, she was gone again up into the air.

At this time, Kanda was also fighting. Sending swarms of mutant? bugs away from himself, he managed to destroy multiple akuma. As he landed on the ground, Kanda felt something poking into his back, before he could react, the feeling was gone, an akuma on the ground beside him, its claw separated from its arm.

"Watch your back," Akira warned before she was gone again.

"I wonder what is taking them so long..." Lenale questioned worriedly.

The rest of them sat around in the house. They all had some minor wounds varying from bruises to cuts. Lenalee's ankle was slightly sprained and Jinx had deep cuts near his neck and his left leg. Other than that, they were relatively fine.

"Maybe they got lost?" Allen said uncertainly.

"Tch, Don't relate Akira to the problems that you have," Jinx said cooly.

"Jinx?" A quiet voice came from the doorway causing them to all turn around.

"Where is Akira nee-chan?" a small girl asked cowering at the doorway.

"She isn't back yet. Why?" Jinx answered the small girl.

"Well... its because she was injured last time I saw her... It's my fault," she said in a small voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Che!" Kanda snapped as another hoard of akuma were destroyed.

"There are only 20 left! Mostly level ones," Akira called out, taking out multiple ones before they could move. Kanda's response was spouting some colorful language as she sped past him.

Kanda almost admired the way Akira fought. She was relentless but not overly rash. Her attacks were well planned. Akira also seemed to avoid attacks quite well from what he could see. Destroying the last couple of akuma, he landed on the ground. As the last one vanished, Akira collapsed behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's what happened?" Safu asked to small girl who was cowering in the corner.

"Yeah," she replied in a voice that was barely audible

"Truthfully, knowing Akira it shouldn't be too much of a problem" Jinx said to the group thinking about the times that she had been injured before.

Kanda was a predicament at the moment. He stared down at the girl who seemed fine a second ago. Now the girl lay on the girl her face pale in the moonlight. Sighing, he picked her up. She had saved his neck twice tonight and he disliked leaving favours unpaid. He walked away from the blood stained clearing, leaving a human figure laughing in the shadows.

At that time Akira was not completely out of it. she could vaguely feel a strong pair of arms picking her up through the cold numbness. She was surprised that someone could actually pick her up easily. Allen had always complained about how heavy she was. She had the feeling of being safe for the first time in ages, she smiled before darkness engulfed her.

As Kanda entered the small house, 6 people greeted him.

"Your back!"

"Akira!"

Placing Akira on a seat he turned to face the group.

"What took you so long?" Allen asked as Jinx pulled out the bandages along with a first aid kit.

"Akuma" He replied coldly, looking at Akira who still had not regained consciousness.

Now that she was lying down, the group could see the full extent of how badly she was wounded. There was dried blood staining her kimono. Looking at her there was a hole in the stomach where blood was still pouring out. her left leg was also mangled with needles that she had not pulled out. The left side of her body was covered with a layer of dried blood. Most of the group was extremely shocked. Kanda couldn't believe the way she fought in the state that she was in. Jinx on the other hand, just sighed.

"Stitches and we need to bandage her leg. nothing much," he said in an exasperated voice.

"How can you say that? She has a hole in her stomach!" Lenalee yelled in Jinx's ear.

"God, you already know that she was brought up in a lab," he snapped back stitching her would together.

"They would have made modifications on her body...wouldn't they," Lenalee finished her voice quivering.

"As Akira puts it, "It not a bad thing to be able to move with bad injuries"" Jinx continued moving on to her leg.

"Dammit, I collapsed didn't I?" a quiet voice said.

"Akira! you're alright" Allen said in relief

"Geez, obviously" she snapped back. "What about the innocence?"

"Safu in compatible with it. Don't worry," Allen replied.

"Good," Akira muttered as she stood up stretching, returning to her original form.

"Erm, should you be moving right now?" Ravi asked worriedly.

"It's fine" Akira reassured him.

"...So what is the innocence?" Safu asked quietly.

"Well, the an anti-akuma weapon used by exorcists like us. There are different types of innocences. The ones that we have are either equipment types or parasitic types. This is why the black order exists. There are different Black Order branches around the world" Allen quickly explained.

"I guess I'm going to join the order then..." Safu said smiling slightly at the fact that she might belong somewhere. She had always been shunned wherever she went.

"Can I come?" the small girl quickly said.

"Why would you want to come? Don't you have family here?" Lenalee asked the girl kindly.

"Hmpt, Father has vanished and my mother brings in strange men into the house every night," the girl attempted to say in an uncaring tone her voice slightly cracking in the end.

"People here are generally prostitutes, performers or gang members," Akira said bluntly.

Suddenly, Akira threw a small knife at the girl who instinctively dodged it. The knife lodged itself in the wall behind her.

"She has good instincts Jinx," Akira said calmly. "We won't live forever you know."

"Are you serious?" the girl asked incredulously.

"It's not a bad idea actually...," Jinx said thinking about the idea.

"Am I the only one lost?" Ravi whispered to Allen

"No, but I'm guessing Akira and Jinx plan to train her in case anything happens to them.

"You are right moyashi," Akira said curtly causing Ravi and Allen to jump.

"She could hear us?" Ravi whispered quietly.

"I still can," Akira continued.

After that, Akira quickly walked to the corner of the room, she sat down in a corner going to sleep.

"Leave her alone, she needs to rest. You do too. There is one bed, a couch and 2 armchairs," Jinx said yawning going to sleep on the ground.

The rest of the group split themselves up crashing, exhausted into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, That concludes the original ark. Sorry if it was really bad .. The story will now pick up at about chapter 45 where they are looking for Cross. Any omake ideas are welcomed. Omakes might be inserted randomly here and there. Thank you for reading. Please review. man does not belong to me (obviously). **

**Here are the songs that were on the list:**

**Give it up- Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande**  
**Stormy- Hedley **  
**Cross my Heart- Marianas Trench**  
**Curiosity- Carly Rae Jepsen **  
**Good Girl- Carrie Underwood**  
**Lonely- 2NE1**  
**Colors- Code Geass opening**  
**Lion- Macross Frontier**  
**Fallin' for You- Colbie Caillat**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Opening his eyes, Kanda could see that sunlight was streaming through the windows of the house. Sighing, he glanced around the room to find it missing 2 people. Small sounds could be heard from outside the house. He usually was meditating by now. Standing out he passed by Allen and Ravi who were still out on the armchairs. Lenalee had been offered the bed and Safu got the sofa. They had drawn straws and he gotten the short one. The little girl that was there yesterday was now gone. As he got outside the house, he could see two people fighting. Akira was launching multiple kicks towards Jinx whom was blocking all of them. They both moved quickly and of them were panting, sweat covering them. They both stopped and looked at Kanda.

"If you need somewhere to meditate, there is a quiet place down the path," Akira said panting.  
As he walked down the path, he could hear the sounds of swords clashing behind him.

By the time Akira, Jinx and Kanda were back, the rest of the group was beginning to awaken. Akira quickly walked into the back room.

"So what do we do now," Ravi asked stretching.

"The first train comes at 4:00, so we have an extra couple of hours," Lenalee said entering the room.

"I have something to do... Do not follow me," Akira said appearing from the back room and walking quickly out the door wielding a large scythe behind her.

"Ah-already...," Safu choked out while Jinx looked away from them.

"What's going on?" Ravi questioned innocently.

"When the reaper brings his or her scythe they are going for an execution not a fight," Safu whispered burying her head in her knees.

Ravi went quiet understanding the words. Lenalee on the other hand...

"What do you mean? Akira won't actually kill anybody right," she panicked.

"The laws here are different. Yesterday night was planned. There is no way that many akuma would congregate for one innocence," Jinx said in a hard tone making Lenalee flinch.

"Broker?" Kanda asked in an uncaring tone.

"Yeah..." Jinx replied.

Whispers followed Akira as she walked down the main road. A crowd of people were around a man yelling boisterously in the middle. She sighed realizing it was the man from yesterday who had blocked her.

"I'm not lying! The reaper is dead!" He yelled to the crowd around him.

"I would prefer if you didn't spread rumors about me," Akira remarked her voice cutting through the noise.

"W-what! How are you alive?" the man yelled stepping backwards in shock. The crowd quickly melted away seeing what Akira was holding.

"What a pleasant question..." Akira replied sarcastically.

"B-but yesterday, all the akuma..., H-how, I created all of them... H-how could they not have killed y-you?" the man stuttered.

"So I'm right, how nice," Akira said coldly towards the man as the group of exorcists ran up. Jinx had mysteriously vanished.

"So you want to kill me?" the man said smirking at her as people stepped out from the crowd. "I have people with me you know..."

"Anybody who interferes with an execution will be killed," Akira called to the group surrounding her and the man.

As the group of people ignored her warning and charged, she swung her scythe around her body in a fluid motion. In the next moment, all the people were lying on the ground meters away from her. Lenalee gasped and ran up to Akira.

"Stop, you don't need to kill him," she cried standing in front of Akira.

"Yeah, Listen to the chick," the man snarled obviously surprised at the outcome of his plans.

"Move Lenalee," Akira commanded in the cold voice that sent chills down the people's spines.

Desperate, the man quickly grabbed Lenalee pointing a gun at her head. "One more move and she dies," he yelled.

"Is that supposed to affect me?" Akira asked in a heartless tone raising her scythe. "Last words?"

"Wait! Isn't she your friend. I will actually kill her like I killed all those other people. You heartless demon. Are you actually going to kill me? You fu-" the man rambles were interrupted by a bullet piercing through his skull. As his body fell to the ground, Akira stepped forward to steady Lenalee.

"Are you alright?" Akira asked Lenalee who was still in a state of shock.

"Yeah..." Lenalee said softly as Jinx rejoined the group a rifle slung on his back.

"Good shot Jinx," Akira called out as he approached them.

"Thanks, what about the rest of them?" he replied while sighing gesturing to the rest of the people lying on the ground.

"They should come around soon. Look," Akira said pointing to one person already beginning to stir.

As the people got up, they began to back away slowly.

"You're a demon," one of them said to Akira trembling.

"I know..." Akira replied in a barely audible sad tone.

This is when the rest of them realized how much Akira was suffering.

"Che, he is already dead. No use to repent now," Kanda said in an emotionless voice, looking away and sticking his hand out to help Akira up.

Looking up in surprise, Akira took his hand and stood up. She found this almost comforting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After all the commotion had finished

"So we still have 2-3 hours before the train arrives," Ravi commented lightly as he heard Akira and Jinx arguing about trivial matters.

"Jinx!" Akira yelled glaring at him.

"Come on, please?" He begged jokingly.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked, recovered from the shock earlier.

"Akira refuses to perform even though she promised," Jinx explained.

"When did I promise?" Akira snapped at him.

"You perform?" Ravi asked curiously.

"It's how we make money here," Akira answered.

"You will do it right?" Lenalee said.

"No," was Akira's flat answer.

"Come on!" Jinx whined. "You guys convince her."

"It will be fun Akira," Allen said happily. "You also know that you can't win against Jinx in this argument," he added grinning at her annoyed expression.

"Tch, fine..."

When Akira had finally agreed to perform, they were dragged off to a small bar near the train station.

"What songs this time?" Akira said as they entered the bar.

"Here is the list," Jinx replied tossing it at her.

looking over her shoulder Ravi looked at the list. These were the songs:

_ Give it up_  
_ Stormy_  
_ Cross my Heart_  
_ Curiosity_  
_ Good Girl_  
_ Lonely_  
_ Colors_

_Lion_

_Free Choice_

"That's it?" Akira asked Jinx.

"Yep"

"Fine," Akira said getting up on the small stage and picking up the microphone.

"I'm going..." Allen said drifting over to the poker tables a dark aura surrounding him as he walked toward the tables.

Sitting down on the tables near the stage, the remaining exorcists watch Akira in awe. Kanda was personally extremely shocked though his face showed no change in emotion. The person that he saw fighting so fiercely yesterday was like a completely different person. Her body movement and expression matched each song perfectly though each of them were quite different. Lenalee and Ravi were amazed by this. Akira voice changed as each of the songs changed. Her voice was perfect, matching each song.

"Okay, this will be my last song today," Akira said to the people cheering in the bar. She opened her mouth as her hands moved fluidly on the guitar.

"_I don't know but..._  
_I think I may be_  
_fallin' for you_  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should_  
_keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I.._  
_know you better_  
_I am trying.._  
_Not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.._  
_what I'm feeling.._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_  
_and now i found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you..._  
_I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_and we start to dance_

_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just_  
_you and me_

_I'm trying.._  
_Not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.._  
_what I'm feeling..._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it.._  
_My heart is racing.._  
_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time_  
_just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my..life_  
_and now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooohhh_  
_Ooh no no_  
_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm fallin' for ya_" Akira finished with a smile.

"There, I'm done," She said to Jinx.

"Here, Good job," he replied placing some guineas in her hand.

"Good timing too, There are 10 minutes until the train arrives," Lenalee said as Akira went to drag Allen away from the poker tables, Ravi following her.

"I can't believe she chose that song," Jinx muttered as Akira could be seen attempting to get Allen away from all the other people at the table who wanted their possessions back.

"Why?" Lenalee asked Jinx curiously.

"When Akira sings a song by her own choice, it almost always reflects her emotions. She is bad at conveying them normally. Don't mind her if she seems odd at times. She is horrible at expressing herself," Jinx answered smirking at Allen who was trailing behind Akira.

As the group stepped onto the platform, the train arrived.

"Bye then," Jinx said lightly as the group boarded the train.

"I'll go to the asian branch soon," Safu added as the doors closed behind them.

"We're going back" Allen said as the small town sped away.


End file.
